particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Adrian Motley
Adrian William Motley, born 3890 in Sandulka dead 3965 in Fort William, Holy Luthori Empire, was a politician for the Liberal Alliance. Background Born in a simple family in the "red Sandulka" Motley very early in life showed interest in caring services. He started to work at a retirement home when he was 16 and after finishing school at 18 he drove ambulance in Sandulka for two years. After that he moved from his family, with six siblings and worked as a Junior Nurse at the Great Hospital of Fort William. After one year he made it into University and studied Psychiatrics for six years. Politics Growing up in a working class family, he needed fresh air and got it when he moved to the Capital city of Luthori. He wanted to engage into politics and soon found a place in the Liberal Alliance which in many ways was the opposite of his social democratic past. But the internationalism and the liberal views in social issues pulled him into the party. He was seen as a shooting star in the district in the late 3910's was he near getting in the Diet but failed. Next election he won by with good marginals and was made MD in 3921. The LA was a small party in those days and he was one of only thirteen MD's for the Liberal Alliance. Minister post When the Liberal Alliance rose again in the 3923 and especially the 3926 election, Motley was one of few LA politicians with some experience. The majestic James Burlington needed him for his cabinet in 3926. So Motley was a part of the first LA-led cabinet since the days of Annica Canning. However during his reign Motley grow more fond of the internal opposition which meant that Burlington were stepping to far to the right, much to hold the coalition with the LNUP together. So during 3926 and 3932 Motley shifted slightly to the left in the party. Outside the Cabinet In 3934, when Vanja Glossop was in charge of the LA minister posts, Motley was obstructed from the Cabinet together with Edward Astorius. Glossop appointed herself and three women to sit in the conservative led Cabinet. Motley stated that he was disappointed, beeing one of the absolotely most experienced LA politicians at the time. Glossop forced a generation shift on the party. But as Glossop was heavily criticized for that, Motley as well as Astorius made comeback in the 3939 Cabinet and this time he was appointed Minister of Justice. And in next Cabinet he was back as Minister of Health and Social Services. Partyleader After the bad election in 3949, Astorius resigned and the National Session could choose between Motley and party veteran Fleur van Ginzen, 63. Motley won with the numbers 149 - 50 and with that fact, van Ginzen, as was seen as a close ally both to former partyleader James Burlington as well as to Astorius, quit all missions for the LA, as well as beeing 1st Vice Partyleader, where Eleanor Stortford succeeded her. That meant that van Ginzen followed Astorius into retirement. Even if Motley was seen as a party veteran, he was'nt seen as beeing a part of the group around Astorius, and therefore lacked any criticism after the last failure election. Motley could then choose his own direction. Somewhat startling stayed Motley outside the Cabinet when the old coalition with the PCP was crushed after the 3949 election. He wanted to work with his party and even let Astorius stay as Minister of Finance. The rookie Sophia Lancaster was somewhat surprising a member of that cabinet. Illness and retirement During summer 3954 Motley felt tired and ill. He was taken to hospital and cancer was found. During the autumn of that year he was treated with chemoterapy and he recovered slowly. But he retired from his partyleadership but he wanted to come back as Minister in 3955. He was succeeded by Sophia Lancaster as Partyleader. After the LA left the cabinet in 3955 Motley left the politics entirely.